Been There, Done That
by Joyce Renee
Summary: AU Spuffy series: Spike & Buffy are sent back to relive the last six years in hopes of saving the world. (Better than it sounds)
1. Default Chapter

A/N I have decided, after almost 2 years, to give Buffy fanfiction another chance, against my better judgment. The truth is, I miss writing, I love it so much!  And lately, I've really missed Buffy.  Don't get me wrong, I am so pleased that they put Spike on Angel, but I miss my weekly Spuffy fix. So this new series I'm starting is actually therapy for myself.  If you are a Buffy/Spike fan who is also going through withdrawals, come join me in my delusional little world where Buffy and Spike will always be together! Yeah!! It will start out a little angsty, but I hope for it to become pretty light-hearted. 

*Buffy and Spike are sent back to relive the last six years, in order to produce a different outcome. (One that all Spuffy fans will love!) Not to mention that I want to play with my favorite characters again! (I will avenge you Anya!!) I want to create a world where we see how much better life in Sunnydale would have been if Buffy and Spike had been together through it all.  Please keep in mind as you read that I am doing this for FUN! I may not stick to a certain timeline, or go monster by monster. We might see characters and situations happen out of order, or not at all and without explanation. Or I may just re-do an actual episode of the show step by step.  It may even get a little silly every now and then, but I want to enjoy doing this. (That way I'll be more likely to stick with it, and not have to endure so many death threats!) 

As always, feedback is very appreciated, but suggestions are very nice too.  In fact, should you feel moved to write a little episode in my world, I'd be more than happy to include it. 

*One last thing, I do not have a beta reader, and I'm not really planning on getting one. It usually just slows down the process.  I am a meticulous proofreader, but I will not catch all mistakes. If you want to let me know about any, that's fine. But depending on how big it is, I may not bother to change it.

Whew!! Ok, on with story…….  


	2. Prologue

**Title: Been There, Done That**

(You have no idea how much I wanted to name this 'Once More With Feeling!)

**Author: Joyce Renee**

**Rating: Pg-13 (for now)**

**  
Summary: AU Spuffy series/ Buffy and Spike have to relive the last six years, and change things for the better. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, not even the original idea! I have read so many fics, if you see something familiar it is not intentional infringement. Let me know and I'll change it or give you credit. **

***Prologue takes place during the 7th Season Episode, 'Touched'. Buffy and Spike have settled down for the night after she was kicked out of her own house. While away, the bringers and ubervamps destroy Buffy's house killing everyone inside…**

****Please read the Author's Note before starting this. It will probably answer any questions you might have.**

Prologue 

**            He was dreaming.  He had to be.  How else would he be able to hold her like this?  Spike prayed that if it were a dream, he would never wake up.**

**            Buffy sighed and snuggled closer to him.  Nights of broken sleep riddled with nightmares had taken their toll.  Only in Spike's arms could she find relief from the terrible visions, blocked by the pure, unconditional love he surrounded her with.**

**            He kissed her hair, and reluctantly allowed himself to fall asleep.**

**A few hours later:**

**            "Buffy?"**

**            An echoing voice startled the sleepers awake.**

**            Buffy rubbed her eyes, blinking in disbelief at the glowing woman standing in front of her.**

**            "Mom?"**

**            "Careful Buffy, it could be the first." Spike cautioned.**

**            Joyce Summers held her arms open, with a small smile.  Buffy cautiously got to her feet.  **

**            "Hurry honey, there's not much time." Joyce urged her.**

**            The slayer soon found herself in the warm embrace of the mother she had not seen in two years.  Tears of joy and shock were streaming down her face.  Buffy clutched her mother and sobbed.**

**            Joyce's eyes were glistening as she lovingly stroked her daughter's hair. Then she lifted a pleading gaze to a stunned Spike. **

**            He shook himself, and carefully extracted Buffy from her mother.**

**            "Mom, I missed you so much! I…"**

**            "I know, sweetheart.  I've been keeping a close watch over you. And I am so proud of you." Joyce interrupted.**

**            "Honey, I wish I had more time spend with you, but the world is ending and we're running out of time."**

**            Buffy felt the bitterness rising in her.  It wasn't fair! Why did she always have to sacrifice something to save the world?  Why did she always have to hand her life over to fate?**

**            "So, what do I have to give up this time?" she asked, scornfully.**

**            "What do you mean?" Joyce questioned, confused at her daughter's abrupt change in attitude.**

**            "Well let's see, first I gave up my life, then Angel, then my graduation, then my mother, then my life again, then my death. Why can't everyone just leave me alone! Haven't I saved the world enough? Isn't it someone else's turn?!" she shouted through more sobs.**

**            "Oh, honey! I know it's been tough, but The Powers That Be are going to give you the chance to do it all over again."**

**            "What do you mean?" Spike demanded, upset that Buffy was upset.**

**            "Buffy will be sent back in time six years. It's up to her to change things for the better." Joyce explained.**

**            Buffy sobs had now turned into hysterical laughter.  After everything she'd done.  All the things she'd suffered through, her reward was to do it all over again?**

**            "That's not fair, and you know it." Spike said.**

**            "What do you mean?"**

**            "Look at her! She'll go mad if you make her do this alone!" **

**            "Then we'll send you with her."**

**            "No! I'm not doing it this time! I'd rather die!" Buffy shrieked.**

**            "But what about Dawn? And Xander, ****Willow****, and Giles?"**** Joyce asked, "They're all dead now."**

**            "What? If that's true, then why aren't they with you?" Spike demanded.**

**            Joyce's eyes filled with pain as she said, "They're stuck in limbo. Each of them had certain tasks that they were supposed to do before they died. And they're not the only ones. Several people from all over the world have died before their time. The First has messed everything up. So, we are being given the chance to go back and try again. But only you two will have memories of the way it was."**

**            Spike nodded, ready to do what was required of him.  Buffy's shoulders drooped, and her chin went to her chest. **

**            "Okay, I'll do it. What other choice do I have?" **

**            She looked pitiful and defeated.**

**            "That's the spirit!" Spike teased her.**

**            Buffy's head snapped up she pinned Spike with a glare.**

**            "Oh, shut-up! You're only happy about this because you get the chance to make amends! What about me? I have to relive high school! There is nothing worse than that!" she snapped.**

**            Spike just grinned at her. He was pleased to see the fire back in her eyes.  It had been gone far too long.**

**            "Okay, take my hands. I'm sending you back to the day you met." Joyce said.**

**            Buffy put one hand in Joyce's the other in Spike's. **

**            Everything went black and she felt as if she had jumped out of an airplane without a parachute.  Down she went, trying to hold back a scream as she felt her mother's hand slip away from her.**

**            "Spike!" she cried, tightening her grip on his hand.**

**            "Don't worry, Buffy! I'll find you!" he yelled as they were torn apart.**

**            End Prologue.**

***Okay, I know it was a little corny, and had too many adjectives, but I had to come up with a reason for this Alternate Universe  I'm creating. The next installment is much more interesting, and much longer! It will be up by this time, ****7:30pm EST****, tomorrow night.  **

**Ta!**


	3. School Hard

A/N: Okay, here is chapter one. Thank you to my reviewers, you brighten up my day! This is an alternate of the 2nd season episode, 'School Hard'. You might want to watch it first to refresh yourself on some details. 

*This symbol means that Buffy or Spike is having a vision of the past.*

Chapter One 

**            BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP !!!**

**            "Ahhh!" Buffy yelled and flung her arm out to destroy the evil alarm clock. **

**            "Wait a minute, I broke that one already." She said, staring at it in shock.**

**            "Buffy? You up?" **

**            "Mom?" **

**            A sudden image of her mother lying dead on the sofa flashed through her mind.**

**            "NO!" **

**            She felt like someone had punched her in the gut.  Her mother found her on the floor gasping for breath.**

**            "Buffy! Honey, are you okay?" **

**            Buffy forced the horrible images from her mind, and concentrated on breathing.**

**            It was okay.  Her mother was not dead.  It was just a nightmare.**

**            Buffy looked up into her mother's face and forced a smile.**

**            "I'm okay mom. I just had a nightmare."**

**            Joyce looked doubtful, but her daughter seemed to be fine.**

**            "Okay, but hurry and get ready for school. I want to drive you."**

**            Buffy nodded, and sighed in relief once her mother was out of earshot. **

**            She needed to get to school early so she could see Giles.  She would get dressed quickly, and not think about that horrible image.**

**            Buffy walked over to her dresser and picked up a brush.  She locked eyes with herself in the mirror.  The brush fell to the floor as her reflection changed before her eyes, her hair growing longer, then shorter again.  Her body got thinner, and thinner…**

**            She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.  Her normal 16 year old self stared back at her.  Had she imagined it?**

**            "Let's go, Buffy!" Her mom called from downstairs.**

**            "Be right there!" she answered.**

**            Giles would know what to do.**

*******

** "Bye  Mom!" Buffy called as she opened the car door to get out.  **

**            She suddenly hesitated and turned back to her mother, leaning over to give her a hug.**

**            "I love you, Mom." Her throat was suddenly burning as she fought back tears.**

**            She told herself she was being silly, her mother was clearly alive and looking at her strangely.**

**            "What kind of trouble are you in now? Never mind, I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow night at Parent-Teacher night!" she teased.**

**            Buffy just stared at her longingly. **

**            "Honey, I've got to go. I can't be late to work again." **

**            Buffy nodded and got out of the car.  She waved and stared after it until she couldn't see it anymore, then she turned to go into the school.**

**            Jonathan, who had watched the whole thing, was standing on the curb giving her a funny look.**

**            She glared at him.**

**            "What are you looking at?" she snarled and moved past him.**

**            Buffy stopped suddenly as an image of him in the tower with a machine gun flashed in her mind.  She turned back to say something to him, but he was already gone.**

**            She needed to see Giles, now!**

**            "Miss Summers!" called a slimy voice from behind her. **

**            She groaned in her mind, and turned to face her troll-like principal.**

**            "Yes sir?" Her face all innocence. **

**            "I know your not heading to the library." He said smugly.**

**            "Well, actually…"**

**            "Because I'm sure you remember your commitment to coordinate parent teacher night." His self-satisfied smile grew just a little.**

**            "Of course." She replied, mentally cursing.**

**            "You let me know if Sheila doesn't make it in today. It would be a very good day for an expulsion." **

**            As he turned away, grinning like a maniac, Buffy got an image of a giant snake swallowing him whole.**

**            She grinned herself as she dashed toward the library.**

*******

** "Giles?"**

**            Her watcher rushed out of his office, his glasses askew.**

**            "Buffy! Principal Snyder is after you…"**

**            Buffy waved a hand at him impatiently.**

**            "He's seen me, it's to late for that. Giles, I think something is wrong with me." **

**            Looking at his slayer he realized that there did seem to be something different about her. He frowned at her in concern.**

**            "What is it Buffy? You said everything was fine last night after patrol." **

**"Yeah, it started this morning. I woke up to my alarm and my first thought was, 'that's my old alarm clock' only it's not, it's actually pretty new. Then I hear mom calling up the stairs, and I got this flash…" **

**She stopped talking , covered her mouth with her hand, and let out a strangled sob. **

**            Her large eyes were so filled with pain, Giles quickly pulled her to him in a hug. **

*******

**            *"Mom? Mom! Mommy!" Buffy cried desperately shaking her mother's lifeless body.***

*******

**            "No!" **

**            "Buffy? Can you hear me?" Giles was gently shaking her.**

**            "What?" Buffy mumbled drowsily.**

**            She opened her eyes and found herself on the couch in Giles' office.  Willow, Xander, and Miss Calender were watching from the doorway.**

**            "You okay Buffy?" ****Willow**** asked, tentatively.**

**            Buffy sat up, and gave her friend a small smile.**

**            "Yeah, Will, I'm fine."**

**            Just then, the warning bell rang, and Buffy leapt to her feet.**

**            "I cannot be late for first period!" she exclaimed, grabbing her book-bag.**

**            "But Buffy, what were you…" Giles began.**

**            "Not now." Buffy called as she ran out the door, closely followed by ****Willow**** and Xander.**

*****      **

**            Spike sat up in bed and looked around the room.  Dru was laid out beside him, still as death.  The blood of their dinner smeared across her face.**

**            As he watched her, the dark hair turned to blond, the pale skin became golden.  **

**He smiled, then frowned.  His heart gave a lurch, and he jumped out of the bed.**

**            "What the hell?"**

**            "Spike, what is it?" Dru asked, sleepily looking as she was supposed to again.**

**            Spike blinked, and shook his head.**

**            "Nothing pet. Go back to sleep, you need your rest."**

**            Spike grabbed his lighter and cigarette pack then left the room.  **

**He needed a drink.**

*******

**            The morning passed by very slowly for Giles as he waited for Buffy to return.  Something had deeply upset his slayer, and he wanted to know what it was.  **

**            Finally, Buffy came back.**

**            "Hey Giles. I got Willow working on the banners since we both have this period free, but I bet Snyder will be by to check on me, so we need to make this quick."**

**            Buffy flopped into a chair, her face was very pale.**

**            Giles frowned in concern, and gestured for her to continue.**

**            Buffy took a deep breath.**

**            "I keep getting these flashes. And I think they're from the future."**

**            The watcher cleared his throat and began cleaning his glasses.**

**            "Well, it's quite normal for a slayer to have prophetic dreams…"**

**"Yeah, 'dreams'.**** These happen while I'm awake." She pointed out.**

**            "Like a premonition?" he asked, intrigued.**

**            Buffy shook her head.**

**            "It's more like, a memory. It's like, I remember coming into my house and seeing my mom dead on the sofa…"**

**            She had to stop and take another deep breath.**

**            "Oh, Buffy. I'm so sorry. But, if it hasn't happened yet, that means we have a chance to stop it." He gently reminded her.**

**            "That's the thing Giles, I don't know when it will happen.  I think I was a lot older. Like years, not days. And I remember it like it already happened." Buffy bit her lip in distress.**

**            "I'll make some calls and do some research." He went into his office and came back out with a notebook.**

**            "I know it won't be easy, but I think it might be helpful if you write down your visions right after you have them. Try to pay attention to as many details as you can." He instructed.**

**            Buffy took the notebook, a gloomy look on her face.**

**            "Buffy, we'll figure it out. Try not to worry." He said patting her hand.**

**            The slayer sighed and stood up.**

**            "I come to him for help, and he gives me homework!" she complained aloud as she left the library.**

**            Giles allowed himself a small smile.  She'd be okay.**

*******

**            Spike headed toward the Bronze with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  He stopped to take one last hit off his cigarette before dropping it to the pavement and grounding it out with his foot.  **

**            Dru had had a really bad episode when she'd awaken this evening.  She hadn't wanted him near her, saying that he was tainted.  She was so weak, she probably wouldn't last much longer.  He needed to kill this Slayer and take over the vampires here so that they could accomplish what they'd come to Sunnydale to do before Dru faded to dust.**

**            He had sent one of the 'annoying one's' minions for some food for her.  For some reason the thought of hunting turned his stomach.  Could a vampire get a virus?  Maybe that would explain the hallucinations he'd been having.  Perhaps that was what was wrong with Dru.**

**            Spike turned to glare at the lackey that followed him.**

**            "Go find something to eat." He ordered, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach that seemed to tighten.**

**            What was his problem?  He was a bad-ass vampire!  He shouldn't feel upset over the death of some lousy human!**

**            Spike walked into the club and looked around. **

**            The slayer was in here somewhere.  It would only be a matter of time before he found her, and then he could put this behind him and get back to what really mattered.  Although he couldn't help the thrill of anticipation he felt at the prospect of 'dancing' with another slayer.**

*******

**            "Earth to Buffy!" ****Willow**** said, waving a hand in front of her friend's eyes.**

**            "What? Oh, sorry Will." Buffy apologized, trying to focus on her French text book again.**

**            "That's okay. You're just down because Angel didn't show." She said sympathetically.**

**            "Who? Oh yeah. Well, he didn't say that he would actually come, just that he might." Buffy frowned, not understanding why that didn't bother her as much as it should have.**

**            "C'mon guys! It's time for a break, let's hit the dance floor." Xander said, grabbing their arms and hauling them away from their homework.**

**            Buffy allowed herself to sink into the music and clear her head.  After a few minutes of dancing she felt someone's eyes on her.**

**            She turned and saw a man with peroxide blond hair, and a long black duster heading toward her, a look of disbelief on his face.**

**            "Buffy."  "Spike."**

**            They both said each others names at the same time.**

**            "Uh, you to know each other?" Xander asked, his voice had a hint of jealousy in it.**

**            "No." "No."**

**            They answered at the same time.**

**            Suddenly, they were both hit with an image of being in bed together, having passionate sex.**

**            Buffy blushed, gasped, and ran for the front door.**

**            Spike paled, grabbed his stomach, and ran for the back door.**

**Willow**** and Xander looked at each other.**

**            "You'd think we'd be used to all the crazy stuff that happens here by now." Xander commented, staring after Buffy.**

**            "Help me get the books, we'd better go to the library." ****Willow**** said heading back toward the table.**

**            Xander made a face.**

**            "That's probably where she's heading." ****Willow**** told him.**

**            Xander immediately scooped all of the books up and headed for the door.**

**Willow**** followed shaking her head in dismay.  That was the moment that she realized Xander would never fall in love with her.**

**End Chapter One.**

**A/N: I hope that everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving. Unless you're not American, then I hope you have a wonderful Thursday, November 27! I do plan on writing some tomorrow, but I really doubt I'll have anything ready to post until Friday night. (Gotta make my first turkey! AHHHH!)   But I do have all day Friday to write, so maybe I'll post 2 chapters to make up for it. Keep those reviews coming!!!**


	4. Chapter Two

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of the first 'Episode' of my new series.  Big thank you's to all of my reviewers, I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying this. **

**Chapter Two**

          Spike stayed out all night walking around town.  Almost every thing he looked at brought images of a time yet to come.  Was he losing his mind?  Were these the kinds of things that Drusilla saw when she had her visions?

          As he approached the factory, he realized how hungry he was.  Earlier, he had tried to eat someone, but couldn't bring himself to hurt them.  It had to be related to these weird visions.

          Spike planned on going to bed for the day.  Perhaps tonight he'd feel better.

          A loud crash sounded from inside the building.  What was going on?

          He rushed inside to see Drusilla ranting and raving.  She was running around destroying everything she could get her hands on. 

          "Dru! Calm down, pet." Spike called, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

          The mad vampiress let out an awful shriek and threw herself away from him.  Spike looked at her in surprise as she glared up at him from the ground.

          "You stink! It's tainted you, my boy, my Spike!!!" she broke into hysterical sobs.

          "What is it, luv? What's upset you so much? Why won't you let me touch you?" Spike asked as she ducked away from his out reached arm.

          "You! You're not him! I see your filthy soul. Stop looking at me. Stop it!!" she screamed, and then exploded in a cloud of dust.

          Spike fell to his knees, staring at the dust in pure shock.

          "You knew it was coming. She was dying before you came here." Spike looked up to see the child-vampire that was the current leader.

          He got a sudden vision of the brat in a cage being hoisted up into the sunlight.

          He grinned.

***

          Buffy walked across the graveyard, lost in thought.  What an exhausting day!  Parent-teacher night had gone pretty well all things considered.  She hadn't had to deal with anything supernatural, and she'd kept herself so busy that the few visions she did have were easy to ignore.

          After Joyce had come back from her talk with Snyder, Buffy had thought she'd be grounded for the rest of her life.  But surprisingly, Ms. Calendar had pulled Joyce aside, and talked to her about a new 'study group' that she and the librarian, Mr. Giles, we're putting together.  So, the bad news, Buffy was grounded until her next report card that showed improvement.  The good news was that she would be allowed to attend the 'study group' everyday after school, so the sneaking out could be kept to a minimum.

          The thing that concerned her the most was Spike.  Who was he really?  From the few visions she'd had about him she knew two things.  First he was an amazing lover.  She blushed along with that thought.  She was sixteen and still a virgin, but she could remember doing things with him she'd never thought of before.  Second, he was a vampire.

          Buffy came to an abrupt halt when she saw him.  The man/vampire she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.  He was standing over a new grave, a red rose in his hand.

          Seeing him hurting touched something deep inside her, and before she realized what she was doing she had placed her hand in his.

          Spike looked down at their joined hands, and then up at her.

          "You're a vampire." She stated.

          "With a soul." He responded.

          "What, did those gypsies curse you too?" It came out a little harsher than she'd meant.

          "No. I fought for it. Nearly got myself killed." He got a far away look in his eyes as he tried to remember.

          "Why?" 

          "I'm not sure, but I think it was for you." 

          Buffy dropped his hand and took a step back.

          "Why do I remember you even though we've never met?" Spike asked her, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

          Buffy got another flash of them having sex.

          "I…I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered and turned to leave.

          Spike grabbed her arm.

          "Oh yeah?" he smirked, before pulling her against him and claiming her mouth with his own.

          Buffy didn't even try to get away, losing herself in his kiss.

          Mouths and hands roamed, they each knew exactly how to inflame the other.  Buffy and Spike may not have known each other, but their bodies did.

          Buffy pulled away gasping for breath.

          "Angel?" she asked.

          The blonde vampire frowned at her.

          "No, Spike." He corrected, pointing to himself.

          A second later he was on the ground, Angel on top of him.

          "Hello Spike." Angel growled.

          "Get off of me you big ponce!" Spike yelled, trying to get away.

          Angel pulled out a stake and raised it over his head.

          "Goodbye Spike." He said.

          "No Angel! Please stop!" Buffy cried, grabbing hold of Angel and pulling him off of Spike.

          Angel looked at her in astonishment.

          "But Buffy, he's evil." Angel protested.

          "I love him." She said, more sure of that than she'd ever been of anything.

          "You don't know him."

          "I remember him, I can't explain it Angel, but you can't kill him. He has a soul. He's like you."

          "Hey! I'm not like him! Don't ever say that again." Spike declared jumping to his feet and dusting himself off.

          The three made their  way to Angel's apartment.  It was late, or early, and sunrise was just a few hours away.   

          Buffy and Spike made themselves comfortable on the sofa, while Angel went to get Spike a cup of blood.

          The next few hours were spent trying to make sense of everything that was happening to them.  Angel finally gave up trying to understand and went to bed.

          Buffy stood up and stretched.  

          "If I leave now, I'll have just enough time to shower before school." She announced.

          She headed toward the door, but hesitated before turning the knob.  She was reluctant to leave.

          "You and Angel need to come to the library as soon as it's dark.  We'll have to try and explain all this to Giles and everyone else." She said.

          Spike stood up and sauntered to the door.  She willingly stepped into his embrace, marveling at the peace it gave her.

          "You could stay with me today." He said his hands beginning to roam to places Buffy had never been touched before.

          She gasped and stepped away from him.

          "Stop that! I have to go to school. I'll see you tonight."

          She quickly pecked him on the cheek and rushed out the door, before he could stop her.

***

          The day dragged by, but Buffy did her best to pay attention.  She was especially proud of the 89 she made on the pop-quiz in history.  She stuffed it in her bag, glad she had something good to show her mother.

          Finally, the sun set and the gang was gathered in the library.  She and Spike took turns recounting their visions, excluding any bedroom ones, while Willow wrote them down, as Buffy had lost the notebook Giles had given her.

          They were surprised by a visit from Joyce, who brought fresh cookies and kool-aide to show support for their 'study group'.

          "Willow? Now I know you don't need help studying." Joyce said, eyeing the group suspiciously. 

          "No, uh, Angel and I are here to help out in a tutor capacity." Willow responded, nervously.

          "Okay, well I'm headed back to the gallery. We have a new exhibit opening tomorrow and I still have a lot to get done."

          Joyce gave Buffy a kiss on the forehead.

          "There's some sandwich stuff in the refrigerator for dinner." 

          "Okay, bye mom." Buffy called as Joyce waved to the group and left.

          Everyone sighed in relief.

          Buffy turned to look at Spike who had a funny expression on his face.

          "What is it?" she asked him.

          "I just got another vision." He said.

          Everyone turned to listen.

          "It was of your mum, in the future. She was telling us that we'd be sent back in time to fix something that we'd messed up. Six years, she said." 

          There was silence as that sunk in.

          "Wow." Xander said, speaking for the first time since Spike and Angel had arrived.

          "Yes, I suppose that makes as much sense as anything." Giles said, absentmindedly cleaning his glasses.

          "But why can't we remember everything? How are we supposed to fix something, if we don't know what it is?" Buffy asked.

          "I doubt your minds could have handled everything at once, Buffy. I'm sure that you'll remember what you need to know in time. You may have already changed things enough." Giles told them.

          "We haven't changed anything yet." Buffy protested.

          "Haven't we?" Spike asked, "I mean, if I didn't have a soul, we'd be enemies, right?"

          "That's right, and …" Willow began rambling her theories.

          Angel motioned for Buffy to join him behind the stacks.

          Spike sent her a look when she stood up, but she patted his shoulder reassuringly, and he turned back to Willow.

          For the first time, Buffy realized how hurt Angel must be since all of this happened. 

          "Are you sure that you want to be with Spike?" Angel asked her.

          "I'm sorry Angel, but I think that whatever happens with you and me, ends. I haven't had any visions of you in the future, and I'm starting to think that you're not going to be around."

          As she spoke the last small glimmer of hope faded from his eyes.

          "I think it might be best if you just left." She said, as kindly as she could.

          "Where should I go?" he asked her.

          "Um, LA."

          "LA? Why?"

          "I don't know, you're the one who chose it, or will choose it." She responded with a small smile.

          "If you ever need me, for anything…"

          "I know. Thank you."

          She hugged him and watched him slip out the back door.

***

          "Bed, sweet bed!" Buffy exclaimed as she finally got to crawl beneath the covers.

          She hadn't slept in over 48 hours, and was more than ready to make up for lost time.  As she snuggled up to her pillow she felt arms encircle her waist, and sighed in pure bliss.

          Spike was a little disappointed when she immediately fell asleep, but then realized that they had plenty of time.  He felt more content now than he could ever remember being in the past.  He couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

The End.

**A/N: Okay, so now that the story-line is set-up, most of the 'episodes' are going to be pretty light-hearted and hopefully funny.  And I may skip around.  Like the next one I'm working on is a Christmas story, and I also have an idea about one where Buffy brings Spike to meet her mother as her new boyfriend, and everything gets so screwed up that they end up telling Joyce everything. I'm thinking of combining the two.  I will probably be going back and forth between years to.  So, if something isn't clear, pls let me know!**

**BTW, Spike did kill the annoying one, along with all the other vampires that were living in the factory.  Look for the first part of the Christmas story some time this weekend. **


	5. Thanksgiving Episode part 1

A/N: I know I said Christmas story, but I decided to change it to Thanksgiving.  And, I know I said I'd have the first part of this story up over the weekend, but we had some 'surprise' guests, and I was stuck playing hostess.  Not that I mind, but I was so exhausted when they finally left last night, I barely made it through 'Alias' before I crawled in bed. So I'm going to write as much as I can today, but my boss will be in the office all day today, so I expect to be busier than usual. (As I am his secretary.)

BTW everybody, if you like the concept of my story you have to check out Keysuna's 'Memories in Rewind: Season One'. It's excellent!

The next section is to answer some review questions:

*Keysuna: Dru was weak, and dying from the attack by the mob in Prague.  The only reason Spike and Dru came to Sunnydale in the first place was to cure her, by doing that spell with Angel. In my story, Dru dies because her weak body couldn't handle the trauma of seeing Spike with a soul. (I'm sorry about Dru, but in my 'perfect Spuffy world' she was an obstacle I didn't want to deal with. And since Spike has a soul, he could never be happy while she was alive (undead, whatever), she'd just be a sense of torment for him. And this way, neither Buffy nor Spike had to be the one to kill her.

*Passionfish: I will be sending you an e-mail tonight. My address that should be working is JycRenee@aol.com.  I can't send it from work because 'Big Brother' is watching.

Ok, on with the episode. (From now on, I'm going to call the installments, episodes. But they're all from my 'Been There, Done That' universe.)

          Thanksgiving Episode

          "The Civil War lasted from when to when?" Spike asked.

          He was sitting up in bed, propped up against the headboard, History book in his lap, quizzing Buffy as she painted his toenails.  

          "Umm, don't wiggle. Um, the Civil War began sometime before it ended, and it ended some time before… SPIKE! You made me spill it!" She cried, looking at the ruined bedspread in dismay.

          "S'okay, it's Angel's."

          "What if he wants it back?" she demanded, settling back down to finish.

          "He shouldn't have left it then, should he?" Spike sniffed in distaste and looked around his 'new' apartment. 

          Everywhere he looked he saw things that reminded him of Angel.  Sometimes he felt like he'd rather live in Xander's basement.  He smiled as a memory of that flashed through his brain.  Whatever had happened in the other world, as he and Buffy had started calling it, he and Xander Harris had not liked each other one bit. He and the teenager weren't best friends, but Xander seemed to hate Spike a lot less than he ever hated Angel.  Spike could identify with that.

          He turned his attention back to Buffy. 

          "You need to study, luv. Or did you enjoy be grounded so much you want to do it again?" he tried to give her a stern look as she pouted up at him. 

          Buffy set back on her heels, surveying her work.

          "No, I don't like being grounded. But what's worse than that, is having my mom be disappointed in me." 

          Buffy shivered as she remembered the vision of finding her mother's body.

          *That's not going to happen!* she told herself, firmly.

          "And speaking of my mom, when are we going to introduce you to her?" Buffy asked.

          "She saw me, remember, the night Angel left." He reminded, setting the History book aside.

          "She thought you were another student needing study help, she doesn't know about our relationship."

          "Relationship? You can't call this a relationship! We aren't having sex, are we?" Spike teased, reaching for her.

          She backed up out of his reach with a grin, then frowned at him.

          "Spike, I told you, I know we both remember being intimate, but the fact is, I'm sixteen, and not legally old enough to." 

          "You're afraid." He said, giving her a contemplating look.

          "No, I'm not." She denied, too quickly.

          "Why?" he pushed.

          Buffy sighed, and looked down at her hands.

          "My first time wasn't with you in the other world." She said, refusing to look at him, "It was with Angel."

          "So? Did he hurt you?" Spike asked, ready to go to LA and kill him if he had.

          "I don't think so, but I remember feeling really terrible afterwards, not physically, it was something else.  I can't remember." She admitted.

          This time she didn't evade his grasp, and he pulled her up beside him.

          "Hey, look at me." 

He kissed her.

          "We are going to wait…"

          Kiss.

          "Until you are ready…"

          Kiss.

          "And it's going to be perfect…"

          Kiss.

          "And I am going to make you forget all about that poufy-haired git."

          Kiss.

          "Okay?"

          Buffy looked up at him, dazed.

          "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she grinned to show she was teasing.

          "We'll wait, but not that long." She told him snuggling up against his chest.

          "Well, we'll never get the chance if you fail out of school and your mother locks you up for the rest of your life." Spike teased reaching for the History book again.

          She grabbed his arm.

          "Speaking of my mom…"

***

          "Hey mom!" Buffy called, dropping her stuff beside the front door, and heading toward the kitchen.

          "Hi honey." Her mother called from the stove, where she was making omelets.

          Buffy walked over and gave her a hug.

          Joyce loved that Buffy had started hugging her again.  For a while, it seemed as if she was losing that special closeness that she'd always had with her only daughter.  But for the past several weeks, Buffy had been hugging her, and saying 'I love you'.  It had really helped their relationship, and Joyce was very glad.  So glad, in fact, that she had thrown out all those "How to Deal with a Teenage Daughter" books she had been trying to live by.

          "Did you have fun at Willow's?" 

          "Willow's?" Buffy asked confused.

          "You said you were going to a friend's house to study. I assumed it would be Willow." Joyce told her.

          Now was as good a time as any.

          "Actually, I was at Spike's." She replied, nonchalantly.

          Joyce had to hide her smile.

          For a while now, Buffy had been going on and on about this new friend of her's that she'd met at school.  A boy, that her daughter obviously had a crush on, but this was the first time she'd ever mentioned a name. 

          "Spike, huh?" 

          Joyce placed the final omelet on the tray, and Buffy brought it to the table.

          "Yeah, we're kind of going steady." 

          The slayer was bracing herself for her mother's reaction.

          Joyce took a bite of dinner and chewed thoughtfully.

          "Well, the name Spike doesn't really soothe the mother in me, but whoever he is, I can tell he's had a very good affect on you."

          Buffy sighed in relief, and Joyce laughed.

          "Were you really that worried?" Her mother teased.

          "I was. Mom? I really like this guy, and I really want you to like him too." She confided.

          Joyce frowned.

          "You're not doing anything you shouldn't, are you?"

          "No! No, we are taking it very slow! I mean, we're still getting to know one another, and we're not ready to take any steps or anything." Buffy hurried to assure her.

          "Okay, but promise that when you do get ready to start 'taking steps' you'll be very careful."

          "We will." Buffy promised.

          "So, when do I get to meet him?" Joyce asked, "Is he going out of town for the holidays?"

          "No, actually, he doesn't really have any family alive."

          "How horrible! Well, then he'll just have to have Thanksgiving dinner with us! That way I'll have an excuse to make a nice dinner." Joyce declared with a satisfied smile.

          "I'll ask him, mom." She promised, and started on her omelet, suddenly very hungry.

***

          "So, you'll come?" Buffy asked Spike later that night as they patrolled the cemetery.

          "I wouldn't miss it, luv." He told her with a smile.

          Buffy grinned at him, and grabbed his hand.

          "This is just, so nice!" she exclaimed, her smile growing.

          "What do you mean?" He was very pleased at seeing her so happy.

          "With Angel, I always felt so, heavy." She tried to explain, "Like I was always 'the Slayer', and protector of the world, and he never let me forget it. Being with him was always so intense, and left me feeling like I could cry.  But you, Spike, you make me feel like any old girl who's in love. I feel light and giddy, and free to just be me! Just Buffy."

          Spike hoisted her up onto his shoulder and they both laughed.

          "You are a lot of things Buffy, but heavy is not one of them!"

          Their laughter echoed in the night as they played, like two normal kids in love.

***

          Buffy still had the goofy grin on her face as she walked into the library the next morning.

"Good morning, Giles, I… What's wrong?" she stopped at the devastated look on her watcher's face.

          Giles didn't say anything.  He just handed her a letter and locked himself in his office.

          Dear Rupert, 

I'm so sorry to do this, but I'm being summoned back home indefinitely. I am a descendant of the Romanian Gypsy Clan that cursed Angelus with a soul. I was sent to watch him because he was in danger of breaking that curse. That danger has now passed, and I have a new assignment somewhere else. I am so sorry about deceiving you.

I wanted to let you know that I cherish the time we spent together and will think of you and your crew often. Maybe one day I'll be able to return, and we can pick up where we left off, but for now I must remain obedient to my family's wishes. 

                   Sincerely Yours, 

                             Jennifer Calendar 

          "Oh, poor Giles!" Buffy exclaimed.

          "Buffy! Did you hear about Ms. Calendar?" Willow asked as she rushed into the library.

          Buffy handed over the letter.

          "Oh, this kind of puts a damper on my news." Willow said with a frown.

          "What news?" Buffy asked.

          "Snyder asked me to take over her computer classes until he could find a replacement." She could barely contain her excitement.

          "Is he going to pay you?" Buffy was astonished.

          "No, but he will put it on my transcripts."

          "You should have demanded payment, Will. Snyder's desperate, he'd do it." Xander said, coming out from behind the stacks, looking very ruffled.

          "Xander? How long have you been there?" Willow asked.

          "Since about four o'clock." He said, and turned to come down the stairs.

          The girls gasped as the saw the bruise and cut on his cheek.

          "Xander, what happened?" Willow asked.

          "Were you attacked?" Buffy felt angry on her friend's behalf.

          "Yeah, attacked by a flying beer bottle." He said, with a strained laugh.

          "Your dad threw a beer bottle at you?"  the slayer demanded.

          "Well, in his defense, he was aiming for the tv." He shrugged.

          "Oh, Xander, you shouldn't…" Willow started, but Xander held up a hand.

          "Really, it was an accident. And as soon as he's sobered up I'm sure he'll apologize."

          An awkward silence follows.

          "Cheer-up, guys! We've only got two days of school this week, remember?" He tried to lighten the mood.

          "Yeah, Spike's going to have Thanksgiving dinner with us." Buffy brightened.

          "My parent's are going to be out of town." Willow said, sounding down.

          "Well, my mom told me that if I wanted to eat on Thanksgiving I would have to buy it and make it myself." Xander said, trying to make her feel better, but only making himself feel worse.

          "No, you two will be having dinner at my house!" Buffy declared.  

          "Your mom won't mind?" Willow asked, hopeful.

  
          "Are you kidding? She's always wanted to cook a huge meal, but we've never had a large family.  She'll love it!" 

          The door to Giles office slammed open.

          "Do you three mind, it's hard to concentrate on feeling sorry for myself with all of your jabbering." He glowered at them.

          "And you'll have to come to, Giles!" Buffy exclaimed happily.

          "What? Absolutely not! I am not…"

          But the three students ran out of the library before he could finish.

TBC…


	6. Thanksgiving Episode part 2

A/N: I am so very sorry I didn't write anything yesterday. I had to re-do six months worth of reports and did not have any time to spare. Even today I've been a lot busier than normal, so this next installment is a little shorter, but it was this or nothing. All the same, I hope you enjoy it!

Thanksgiving part 2

          The Day Before Thanksgiving

          "I can't believe that we waited until the last minute to go grocery shopping." Joyce complained, trying to make her way through the crowded aisle.

          School was out for the rest of the week, and Buffy, Willow, and Joyce were getting everything ready for the big dinner.

          "Thanks again for allowing me to spend the holiday with you and Buffy, Mrs. Summers. My parents were going to make me go to that conference with them." Willow shuddered.

          "Oh, you know you're always welcome, Willow." Joyce said, before diving for the last can of cranberry sauce on the shelf.

          "Aha!" she said, raising the can up in triumph.

          "Yeah, the more the merrier." Buffy added, keeping her eye on a woman who was staring longingly at the can in her mother's hand.

          Joyce gave Buffy a look.

          "I told you that I didn't mind a few friends, but was inviting the librarian really necessary?" she asked.

          "Yes, mom! Giles doesn't really know anybody. He'll be all alone!" Buffy reminded her.

          "What about that computer teacher, Ms. Calendar? I thought that the two of them were pretty close." Joyce commented.

          "She moved away, and broke his poor little British heart." Willow informed her.

          Joyce stopped and looked at the girls.

          "She broke up with him, just before the holidays? Oh, that's terrible!" 

          "Yeah, we can't let him spend Thanksgiving all by himself now can we?" Buffy knew she had won.

          "Of course not. Well that's everything on the list, let's get this home." 

***

                   Buffy hummed to herself as she walked to Giles' place.  She knew she'd probably have to fight to get her way, but this just had to be done.

          "Hi Giles!" Buffy called as she walked through the door.

          Her watcher was sitting on the sofa, a glass of bourbon in his hands.

          "I swear I locked that." He grumbled.

          Buffy just smiled at him.

          A long minute passed.

          "Oh, out with it!" Giles finally demanded.

          "I need your credit card." Buffy told him, innocently.

          "What? Why?" 

          "I've got to get Spike some clothes so that he'll look normal when mom meets him tomorrow." She explained.

          "Buffy, I've told you, I'm only allowed to use that for council business." He said, tiredly.

          "This is council business!" she argued.

          "Oh, this ought to be good." He said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

          "It's part of the council's job to keep the existence of vampires secret, right? Well, Spike is a vampire, and we need him to look like a normal person in order to prevent mom from discovering what he is." She explained, pleased with her reasoning.

          "Absolutely not." 

          Buffy just kept smiling.

***

          Ten minutes later, Buffy was on her way to Spike's with Giles' Master Card stored safely in her inner jacket pocket.    

          Giles locked the door behind her, and went to refill his glass. 

          "Damn them Summer's women for being so persistent." He muttered to himself.

          Just before Buffy had arrived, Giles had called Joyce to beg out of going to the big dinner.  But instead of politely accepting his regrets, she had pestered him with questions until, finally, he agreed to come just to get off the phone with her.  

          It suddenly occurred to him that he had gone for an entire hour without once thinking of Jenny.  

A new record.

***

          "Spike? Open up, I know you're in there!" Buffy shouted to the locked door.

          She sighed irritably and pulled the spare key out of her pocket, she didn't have time for this.

          "Spike? You're still in bed? It's almost eight o'clock!"  she chastised as she slammed the door shut behind her.

          Spike didn't move.

          "Spike?" Buffy called as she slowly made her way to the bed.

          In a swift move that took her breath away, Spike grabbed her, pulled her down on the bed, then rolled her underneath him.  Buffy felt a tiny bit of fear as she realized there was a very naked, very aroused, Spike on top of her.

          "You should know better than to wake a vampire while he's sleeping." Spike teased, going for her neck, then blowing a raspberry on it.

          She started giggling.

          "Stop it!" 

          Buffy finally managed to get away from him.

          "We don't have time to play around, we've got shopping to do!" she exclaimed.

          Spike gave her a cautious look.

          "What kind of shopping?"

          "Clothes, for you."

          "What's wrong with what I've got?" he demanded, jumping to his feet.

          Buffy blushed and quickly turned away, as Spike was not the least bit concerned with her seeing him naked.

          "I can't have you meeting my mother looking like that." She said to the wall.

          "It's alright luv, everything's all nice and covered now." He chuckled.

          She turned back around, and stuck out her lip.

          "Please?"

          "Buffy, I don't have any money to buy clothes." He pointed out.

          She grinned and whipped out the card. Spike took it from her.

          "No. I'll not take charity from Giles." 

          "Giles doesn't pay for it, the Watcher's Council does."

          "Oh, well in that case!" 

***

TBC…

A/N: I know, very short. It was all I had time for, though. I will try to update again tomorrow night, but no promises. I'm having a hard time writing Xander, and I finally figured out what it was. I've never done Xander without Anya. I'm thinking of bringing her in soon, or should I have him fall for Cordy first? I'll take a poll, leave a review and let me know! Yea, interactive storytelling!  


	7. Thanksgiving Episode part 3

**A/N: All votes were for Anya, so expect her to be making an appearance soon. I guess the next decision would be who to put ****Willow**** with. I've already had a vote to put ****Tara**** in early and not deal with the Oz/werewolf thing. I'm inclined to do just that because I've never written a story with Oz in it. For some reason Willow/Tara is just so much more acceptable to me, which is strange b/c I've always liked my fic hetero. Anyway, I put it to you guys to let me know what you want. Cause honestly, as long as it's Spike/Buffy, I'm happy. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews, they help keep me motivated! Enjoy the next part, filled with Spuffiness! **

**It's short again, but work has been very hectic, and I have to force myself to type this, and not pick up my book and read.**

                Thanksgiving part 3: A shopping we will go

          "Are you out of your bloody mind? This is the only thing I actually own, I'm not gonna let you destroy it." Spike snapped at Buffy as they walked toward the car.

          "But don't you think it would just be so romantic if you were the one to teach me how to drive?" Buffy batted her eyes at him.

          "No! And that's final! Quit asking, or I'm not going shopping!" he warned.

          "Fine!" she pouted and climbed into the passenger seat of the De Sotto.

          Spike rolled his eyes as he got in the car.

          Luckily, the mall wasn't very far away.  Spike spent the entire ride telling her not to touch things, and was quite irritated by how fidgety she was.

          "That's it, you're walking home." He said, slapping her hand away from the radio for the tenth time.

          She stuck her tongue out at him.

          "What's gotten into you?" he asked when she started bouncing on the seat.

          "Oh, me and Will had a latte before I left to get you." She explained.

          Spike groaned.

          "Where is Red anyway? I thought she was staying with you." He asked, hoping to distract her from messing with anything else.

          "Snyder asked her to fill in as the new computer science teacher after the holiday, so she's preparing her lesson plans." 

Buffy had finally settled down.

          "I need to get job. Got any ideas?" he asked her.

          "Hmm. It would have to be a night job. Maybe some type of security position? I bet you could find something for a night shift. They're not too popular in this town." She told him.

          Spike nodded.  That was definitely something he'd look into.

***

          "Look at all the pretty Christmas decorations!" Buffy exclaimed.

          Spike looked up and admired the display in the front windows.

          "I've never thought much about Christmas. Not since I was alive." He told her.

          "Well, don't worry! You'll have more Christmas than you can stand at the Summers' home!" Buffy assured him.

          Spike gave her a cautious look.

          "You're gonna make me trim a tree, aren't you?" he asked.

          "Yes, and you're going to love every minute of it!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

          "Well, you just make sure we have plenty of 'mistletoe' time and everything will be just fine." He teased pulling her against him.

          "I'll have to remember that." She giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

          "Oh, wait! The mall closes in 45 minutes, we have to get shopping!" she exclaimed, pulling him toward the nearest department store.

***

          Spike quickly realized that shopping with Buffy meant following her around, and holding anything she gave him.  She informed him that she was speed shopping, so they didn't have time to listen to his opinion.

          They just needed one outfit, how hard could that be? 

          Spike sighed in relief as he finally slid behind the steering wheel.  He had spent the last 30 minutes modeling clothes for Buffy and the three sales women who had nothing better to do.  He looked to see her wearing a satisfied expression.  She had accomplished what she'd set out to do.  Looking at her now, he realized it had been worth it, just to see her happy.

          He had had several memory flashes of seeing her very miserable.  Well, if he had any say in it, she would never be unhappy again. 

          "What?" she asked him, a little uncomfortable with him staring at her.

          He grinned.

          "You know I'm in love with you, right?" he asked.

          She didn't say anything.

          "Buffy?" 

          "Part of me feels like this is all going way too fast, but then there's this other part that feels like it's not fast enough. I'm sorry, Spike, but I'm just so confused."

          Spike clenched his jaw against the pain, and turned to look out the window.

          Buffy put her hands on his cheeks and turned him to face her.

          " I love you too, Spike. That's the one thing that isn't confusing." She whispered, putting her lips to his.

***

          Spike pulled the car up in front of Buffy's house.  She turned to him, reluctant to say goodbye.

          "Don't forget, be here by 2:30." She said.

          "Uh, Buffy, what about the sun?" he asked, bemused.

          "Oh, it's supposed to be raining all day tomorrow, shouldn't be a problem." She waved off his concern.

          "Okay."  He said, unsure.

          She leaned across the seat and kissed him.

          "See you tomorrow." She whispered, then quickly slid out of the car and walked to the porch.

          Spike watched her open the door, and wave at him, then he drove off.

          Willow and Joyce had been watching from the window, and quickly tried to look inconspicuous as Buffy came in.

          "Nice try, mom. You're magazine is upside down." She pointed out with a smile.

          Willow giggled.

          "Did you have fun?" she asked.

          "Yeah, I really did." Buffy smiled, then yawned.

          "It's time we all got in bed. Big day tomorrow." Joyce reminded, and began turning off lights.

          "Good night, mom. I love you." Buffy said, hugging her mother.

          "I love you too, sweetheart." She said.

          Willow looked on with a smile, feeling a little left out, but then Joyce gave her a hug too.

          TBC…

**A/N I am sorry this was so short, but I was actually surprised I had time to write it at all. Tomorrow may not be so lucky, but I'll try.**


	8. Thanksgiving Episode part 4 final

A/N First of all, let me apologize for the last chapter. That was a result of too much chocolate and Dr. Pepper. I just re-read it, and am hanging my head in shame. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to change it. So, I'll be moving on. Second, I had to deal with a major computer virus that crashed both of my home computers and had to re-write this twice! That's why it's taken so long to update. Hopefully, the next episode will get done much sooner.

Here are some responses to reviews:

Chicken: All I can do is say sorry for the piece of crap that was that last installment. I promise that the following chapters will have more depth! I want to see more flashbacks too, but Buffy and Spike just weren't cooperating. Hopefully you'll enjoy today's much better. *Thanks for the joke, I will be using it soon! That's right, Xander will speak!

Spygrrl: I know you want to see Xander and Cordelia together, but I don't think that's going to be possible. In fact, if I bring Cordelia in at all, she's just going to get her heart broken by Xander, because of Anya. I really hope this won't make you stop reading, but I've had so many votes for Anya, and you are the only one for Cordelia. Democracy rules.

SpikesSpecialFriend: Don't worry, more naked Spike is coming! As for Oz, it's the same as Cordelia, if I bring him in, I'll just have to get rid of him. More people have asked for Tara. (I'll do a special naked Spike just for you!)

Lore: I have no idea what you're talking about! *wink, wink!*

blackeyedgurl: Cordelia and Oz, huh? A hiccup of the hellmouth. He he! As fun as that sounds, I don't know if I'll do it or not. The focus is on Buffy and Spike, and the other characters are really only mentioned in passing. But I might go back later and do a separate Cordy/Oz short set in this world. As for Kendra and Faith, not yet. My next big thing is Anya, how should I have her hook up with the gang? (Or rather, who needs vengeance on a cheating man? And should I do an alternate, alternate reality?) Tara will have to come later, I just don't think Willow is ready for her yet. 

*Just so everybody knows, I don't really have a plan for this story, so it's writing itself.

Thanksgiving part 4

~ DREAM SEQUENCE ~

She was in the desert. The taste of sand was in her mouth and the wind whipped her dress around bare legs.

Buffy looked up.

The sun beat down, but was not warm. In fact she couldn't seem to feel the temperature at all.

"I'm supposed to find something. Something important." She said to herself.

"Are you looking for the Dawn?" 

A pretty, young woman with long blond hair suddenly appeared behind her.

"I don't know."

The woman just blinked at her.

"Tara?" Buffy asked.

She nodded, then shook her head.

"Not yet. Now, I speak for them."

Suddenly, Buffy was in her mother's bedroom. But it was different.

"I don't understand." Buffy said.

Tara smiled at her, then fell to the floor. Blood began seeping from gunshot wounds that had appeared on her chest.

Buffy bent down beside the dying girl.

"I will send you a birthday present." Tara gasped, then died.

Willow was suddenly there, crying and clinging onto Tara's body.

Buffy stood up and backed away, when another woman appeared behind Willow.

"It's just a body!" she cried, looking at Buffy in despair.

"Anya?"

~ End Dream Sequence ~

Buffy sat up in bed, trying to hold onto the details of her strange dream. Who were Anya and Tara, and why did they seem so familiar to her.

"Good morning." Willow said with a yawn.

Buffy looked over at her friend.

"Will, do you know anyone named Tara?" she asked.

Willow thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. Does she go to our school?" 

"I don't know."

"Oh, I can smell the turkey! Your mom must already be up cooking."

"Yeah, we better go so if she needs any help." Buffy said, getting out of bed.

***

Spike parked his car in front of the Summers' house and was relieved to see that Giles was just arriving as well. 

Giles stepped out of his car and opened an umbrella.

It was rainy, Buffy had been right, but it was still pretty bright and Spike felt very uncomfortable. Giles looked over at him, then up at the sky, shook his head and started walking toward Spike's car.

"What are you doing out at this time of day?" Giles demanded.

"Buffy insisted." Spike replied.

He gave the watcher an odd look.

"Didn't realize you were so concerned about my well-being." He remarked.

Giles frowned.

"I just don't want Buffy's mother to see you turn to dust. It would raise some rather uncomfortable questions." Giles responded, and motioned for Spike to join him under his big, black umbrella.

The two quickly made their way to the door, and knocked.

Xander opened the door.

"We don't want any!" he said, closing the door.

Spike's hand shot out and grabbed him around the neck before the door could shut.

"Xander!" Buffy scolded, gently pulling him away from Spike.

"Behave." She whispered in Spike's ear.

Spike stuck his tongue out at Xander, and the boy grinned.

'Good, no hard feelings.' Spike thought.

"Well, you must be Spike." Joyce said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Summers." Spike said, trying to look polite and innocent.

Joyce was doing her best not to frown. 

'Who wears a long duster when it's 70 degrees outside?' she wondered.

Buffy seemed to know what Joyce was thinking, and mentally groaned. All that shopping, and he still looks like a punk.

She cleared her throat and pushed Giles forward.

"Um, ,, So nice to see you again, Mrs. Summers." He said, holding out a bottle of wine.

Joyce smiled at him and motioned to follow her into the kitchen.

"Oh, please, call me Joyce." She said showing him where to put the bottle.

"Hmm? Oh, then you should call me Rupert." He said.

Joyce fixed him with a piercing look.

"What do you know about that Spike kid?" she asked.

Giles had to stifle a laugh. Spike a kid? That was a good one.

He gave Joyce a reassuring smile.

"Oh, there's more to him than meets the eye." He responded truthfully.

Joyce sighed and said, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I haven't known him as long as the other students, but he seems to really care about Buffy." 

"So, he doesn't run with a bad crowd or anything?"

"No, he's in the library almost every single evening for the study group, and drives the other kids around. He's one of them."

Joyce smiled at him.

"Well, if you're not concerned that I'm not." Joyce said, turning to the stove.

***

As soon as her mom and Giles were out of sight, Buffy started pulling the jacket off of Spike.

"What were you thinking, wearing this?" she demanded shoving it into a closet.

Spike winced at the cruel treatment to his beloved duster.

"I needed some kind of protection! I didn't want to show up sizzling." He pointed out crossing his arms across his chest.

Buffy heard her mother laugh at something Giles had said, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's not argue today, I want this to be special." She told him, pulling his head down to her for a kiss.

Xander made a gagging noise and Willow swatted him in the back of the head.

"Come on, it's time for the Parade." The redhead said motioning them to follow her into the living room.

Buffy and Spike curled up on the sofa while Willow and Xander lay down on their stomachs in front of the tv.

When she was sure Xander and Willow were absorbed in the parade, she told Spike about her dream.

"Do the names Tara, and Anya mean anything to you?" She asked.

Spike thought it over.

"Yeah. I feel like I should know them, or something." 

"Right, like they're friends of friends." She said.

He nodded and laughed when he saw Xander jump up and start doing the 'Snoopy' dance. 

Buffy and Willow started laughing hysterically when Xander pulled Spike up to dance with him.

Spike quickly got the hang of it, and smiled big when Joyce appeared with a camera.

But in the back of his mind something was bugging him.

'Are you waiting for the Dawn?'

***

Everyone sat gathered around the table, staring at the feast in awe. 

"Wow, Mom, You really went all out." Buffy said.

"Yes, and guess who gets to do the dishes." Joyce said, giving her daughter a look.

"It really looks wonderful, Joyce." Giles said, before Buffy could respond.

"Pretty as a picture." Xander said, " I almost don't want to mess it up."

He popped a roll in his mouth.

"Almost." He said while chewing.

Everyone laughed.

"Rupert, would you do the honors?" Joyce asked, handing him a carving knife and a fork.

Buffy felt flooded with warmth as she looked around her at all the people in the world who meant the most to her.

She vowed to make sure that they had more days like today. 

Spike watched Giles carve, and had a sudden flash back.

He was tied to a chair being shot at by Indians.

Buffy grabbed his hand and brought him back to Earth.

Her eyes were filled with concern.

He smiled at her, and brought her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss.

Joyce watched the exchange, and felt a pang of sadness. 

Her baby was growing up.

End Thanksgiving episode

I know, more fluff! I promise the next episode will be a little more 'deep'. I just wanted to get through Thanksgiving. You have no idea how hard it is to write a Thanksgiving story while listening to Christmas music! 


	9. Attack of the Giant Penis or How Anya be...

Thanks so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! 

Let's get some business out of the way first.

Stargurl727: About the photograph thing… Joss established that vamps could be video taped in the second season 'Halloween' episode. Also in the second season of Angel, (the one where he moves into the hotel) Cordelia comes across an old newspaper with a photograph of Angel in it. She says something like, "It's not the Vamps don't photograph, it's that they don't photograph well. So, in my world, Vamps do show up just fine in pictures. Thanks for asking, it was something I hadn't thought about.

Livia: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! But, I feel the need to explain my feelings about Dawn. I was just about ready to quit watching Buffy altogether when the 5th season started. I hated almost every episode in the 4th season. *cough* Riley *cough*! And I really just didn't 'get' Buffy's character. The only reason I suffered through all those episodes were for Spike and Anya. Buffy was just so full of herself, and shallow, I didn't like her. Then came Dawn. Becoming an older sister, changes your whole view on life. Buffy suddenly had to put someone else before herself. She became daughter, friend, girlfriend, slayer, but most importantly, sister. The monks made Dawn Buffy's sister so that she would protect her with her life. And, as I have a sister that's five years younger, my opinion is that you will never be closer to anyone than your siblings. So, even though I might not agree that Dawn was the best character on the show, I loved how her being there changed Buffy. It made her grow up. So Dawn will come in my world as well, but I won't focus on her so much. Thanks for the Review!

Chicken: I did not mean to imply that you had called the story crap. That was my own feelings on that chapter. Thanks for the praise, I really am glad that you are enjoying it so much.

Okay, I know I said the next one would be deeper, but I decided to do a short story to introduce Anya before Christmas. It's Light-hearted and earns it's Pg-13 rating for a giant penis attack! (C'mon, it's Anya!)

Enjoy

Anyanka, demon patron saint of scorned women, sat at a table in the bronze sipping a cherry coke, while her latest charge rambled on and on about her sex-crazed ex. She was currently in the guise of her former self, a young 17 year old woman. Of course, back in her day, 1120 years ago, 17 meant you'd been married at least three years, and would be in the middle of popping out more babies than your neighbor. Even back then, you couldn't call her normal. 

The demoness stifled a yawn, as she nodded to show she was paying attention. Vengeance always seemed to slack off just before the holidays, and pick back up after. She smiled at the thought of what Valentine's Day might bring.

"Are you laughing at me? Do you think this funny?" Demanded Anna, recently scorned woman.

"No, I was thinking of something else. Here, this will make you feel better." Anyanka unclasped her necklace, the source of all her power, and handed it to the young woman.

Anna wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"It doesn't match what I'm wearing." She protested.

Anyanka paid no attention, and put it on her anyway.

"Just trust me, it'll make you feel better."

Anna stared off in to space, thinking of Peter.

"Now, if you had one wish, what would it be?"

"I wish…"

***

"Take that! And that!" Buffy pummeled her now unmoving victim.

"This is what happens when you mess with my clothes!" she cried, her blows increasing with fury.

"Um, Buffy? Luv? I think you won." Spike smiled at the sight of his girl in her ripped blouse beating a poor vampire to death. 

Buffy stopped herself, and threw a glare over her shoulder.

"It's not about winning, it's about punishment." She told him.

"I'm sorry?" said the bloodied vampire beneath her.

Buffy looked down at him for a minute.

"Apology accepted." She said, before shoving a stake through his heart and falling to the ground in the pile of dust he left behind.

Spike helped her to her feet, and dusted her off.

"Give me your jacket." She said shivering.

He hesitated.

She gave him a look, and reached for it.

"Here, let me do it." He said, putting it on her, carefully.

Arousal shot through both of them as his hands rested on her shoulders. She turned to face him, and he leaned down for a kiss that left them both breathless.

"Damn it! How much longer 'till you're legal?" He demanded for the third time in the last week.

She giggled.

"Five weeks! And you'd better get me one heck of a present." she instructed.

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No! It has to be bought from a store!"

"All my hard earned money! I bet you expect something nice for Christmas too." He teased.

Spike had gotten a job as a nighttime security officer at Sunnydale General Hospital a few weeks before. He'd gotten his first paycheck the night before, and was currently looking for a new apartment. The job paid very well, as the hospital could never get anyone to take it, or keep it very long. 

Tonight was his night off, so he was helping Buffy patrol. Or more like watching her and giving pointers. 

"Well, I'll be getting you something nice." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I can't wait."

He was about to kiss her again when they heard a horrified scream.

"Bloody hell." He cursed.

"That's what we get for living on a hellmouth." She said, giving a reluctant sigh.

They both started sprinting in the direction of the scream.

They rounded a corner and came to a dead stop.

"What the hell is that?" Buffy demanded, unable to comprehend what she was looking at.

The screamer, a guy in his early twenties, ran passed them.

"Help! Make it go away!" he yelled.

Buffy was bracing herself to stop the 'thing' that was chasing the poor guy, when Spike suddenly realized what it was and pulled her behind him.

"Don't touch it!" he hissed at her.

The massive, fleshy, wrinkly thing, stopped in front of Spike.

"Uh, He went that way." Spike said, pointing in the direction the guy had gone.

It moved on after it's victim.

"Spike! We have to stop it." Buffy complained.

"How is it moving? It has no legs. What is it?" the slayer tried to remember about the different kinds of demons Giles had told her about.

"If you were legal you'd know." Spike was staring after it curiously.

Buffy paled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She groaned.

"I am so not touching that!" 

Spike laughed.

"But it's your job, slayer!"

"It's a giant penis, Spike!" she glared at him.

"You have to stop it." She told him.

"Yeah, right." Spike said, turning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Buffy grabbed him.

"Don't leave me!"

Spike sighed, whipped.

Before he could say anything, Anna came running down the street, crying.

"I'm sorry, Peter! I didn't know it would come true! I'm sorry." She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Buffy and Spike exchanged a look, then Buffy ran over to the girl.

"Um, what's going on?" the slayer asked.

"I didn't know, I swear! I thought it was a joke!" she fell into sobs again.

Anyanka appeared next to Spike, a self-satisfied look on her face.

"It's marvelous isn't it?" She asked, thinking he'd appreciate her work.

"Um, sure lady. It might give some guys a complex though." He said, giving her a wary look.

She seemed so familiar.

Buffy made out the words 'wish' and 'necklace', and saw the girl point to Anyanka.

It wasn't rocket science.

Buffy ran over to the demoness and ripped the cursed jewelry from her neck.

"What are you doing? Give that back!" she demanded.

Spike held her back as Buffy threw the necklace to the ground and crunched it with her heel.

"Noooo!" Anyanka screamed.

The giant penis disappeared and everything was normal again. Well, as normal as it can be in Sunnydale, anyway.

"You bitch!" Anyanka said.

Buffy effortlessly caught the newly human girls fist in her own.

"Anya?" Buffy asked.

The ex-demon stopped struggling.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

Buffy smiled at her.

"You do now."

Anya stared in disbelief at her ruined necklace.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she cried.

"Go home?" Spike asked.

"I don't have a home!" she spat

"All I had was that necklace! For 1120 years, all I've needed was the power that necklace gave me! And now I have nothing! And it's all your fault!!!" she started crying.

Buffy looked at Spike.

The vampire sighed, and looked at the sobbing woman.

"She can stay with me." He said, resigned.

Buffy hugged him.

"You are a very good man." She said with a kiss.

Anya stared at them curiously.

"You'd let me, a complete stranger, live with you?" 

"Sure, why not." He said.

"And, you'd let some strange woman live with your boyfriend? Aren't you worried he'll want to copulate with me?" she asked in her blunt manner.

"No offence, but you have no chance." Buffy told her.

She trusted Spike, more than she ever had anyone. It wasn't even an issue.

"Well, I guess it's not like I have a choice." She said.

And so, Anya moved in with Spike, which made him immediately get a much larger apartment. Three bedrooms and right in the middle of downtown Sunnydale.

The End!!!

A/N Okay, well now that, that's out of the way, you can expect the multi-part Christmas story starting next week. Sorry about this, but I needed to tie up a few loose ends!

Have a great weekend!!!!


	10. Christmas Episode part 1

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this up. But I've become one of the 'lucky' people to contract the flu. And I had it bad! Luckily, I am almost completely recovered and can now sit at my computer without coughing all over the keyboard.

Once I came back to work, I had a lot of catching up to do, which delayed this story even further. 

This one is a two-parter, and I plan to have the second part up tomorrow night, just in time for Christmas. If you really need a good, completed, Spuffy Christmas story, I recommend my 'It's a Wonderful Unlife' story. It's one of the stories I'm most proud of, although it didn't get many reviews. (Hint!Hint! What a great Christmas present to give Joyce Renee!!)

Okay, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

Scary Ghost Stories

__

"There'll be scary ghost stories, and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago…"

Spike took one last drag from his cigarette and stomped it out. He checked his watch and was pleased to see that his shift was finally over. 

"Hey Spike!" called Paul Reed, his relief.

"Hello, Paul." He nodded to the man.

"You ready for Christmas?" Paul asked.

Spike nodded absently.

He knew that this would be Paul's first Christmas without his wife. Spike knew this, because he had been the one to kill her.

"How about you?" Spike inquired, tentatively.

"I'm short two 'Tickle-me Elmos', but other than that, Jenny and Peter will have a nice Christmas. Or as nice as they can without their mother."

Paul swallowed and looked away.

Spike felt a sharp pang in his stomach. Guilt.

"I'm sorry, mate."

"Not your fault. Well, see you later." Paul said, and began his first rounds for the day.

Spike watched him go, knowing full well that it was all his fault.

The ghost of Cindy Reed appeared behind him.

"Look at him. Look at what you've put my family through." She glowered at him.

Spike ignored her as best as he could, and started walking home. 

The ghosts always showed up when he started focusing on his guilt. The only thing that made them leave was ignoring them. However, that became very difficult when they invaded his mind giving him images of their lives, and what he had destroyed.

Cindy sent him an image of her husband and two young children crying as her coffin was lowered into the ground.

Spike broke into a run, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. He tried to outrun her, but that was impossible. Her laughter clung to him as he ran.

He ran to the only one who could help him.

***** 

Giles awoke to desperate pounding on his front door. As soon as he recognized what the sound was, he leapt from the bed, and ran down the stairs.

It was Spike, and he was hysterical.

Giles quickly ushered him inside, and made him a stiff drink.

The watcher didn't have to ask what had happened. Spike had come to him a few times before because of the ghosts. The blonde vampire hadn't wanted Buffy to know about it, saying that it was his burden.

Giles understood, and so it was he that Spike came to when it happened.

"Is it Cindy again?" Giles asked.

He nodded.

Cindy Reed was the only ghost to come more than once. In fact, she had started appearing to him almost every other day. Giles was sure that this had to do with Spike seeing Paul at work. Seeing the vampire's haunted eyes, the watcher was glad that the ghost was only visible to him.

"You've got to let go of the guilt, Spike. It's spilt milk. You cannot be held accountable for your soulless actions. Just let it go…" Giles murmured the same phrases to him over and over, until Spike fell asleep.

Giles stood up and yawned.

He'd wake the vampire up in an hour. Spike should have plenty of time to make it home before sunrise. And then he could get back to bed as he had the day off due to the Holidays.

*****

"It's just another day!" Spike snapped at an indignant Buffy.

His head was pounding, and his temper short from need of sleep. At least the ghost was gone. He didn't know if he could handle arguing with Buffy while Cindy Reed taunted him. 

The slayer huffed and dropped onto the sofa.

"I can't believe you volunteered to work on Christmas Day. You know, it might not mean much to you, but it means a great deal to me! What am I supposed to tell my mom?" she whined.

Spike held his hands up defensively.

"First off, I'm not working Christmas day, I'm working Christmas NIGHT! Secondly, I did not volunteer! The boss said, 'Spike, you're working.' And I said, 'yes sir.'"

His defense was met with silence. He sighed.

"Buffy?" 

He walked around the sofa so she could see him.

Buffy looked away, pouting.

Spike knelt in front of her, and grabbed her hands.

"Luv, the other guys have kids. I won't be responsible for some kid having to spend Christmas without his dad. Believe me, I know what that's like." He confided.

Buffy stared at him a minute, then smiled.

"And that's what I'll tell my mom! She can't fault you for that!" she hugged him.

The moment was interrupted by the crunch of someone eating popcorn.

"Anya, haven't we talked about eavesdropping?" Spike grumbled, glaring at his roommate.

The ex-demon glared back.

"Well, if you don't want other people to listen, then you shouldn't shout." She argued.

Spike just shook his head and turned back to Buffy.

"I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. We still on for tonight?"

Buffy nodded and gave him a sweet kiss.

Anya came over and sat next to Buffy after Spike left.

"So, how's mortal life?" Buffy asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

She sighed dramatically, "Not very well."

"Spike called me fat, and told me to get a job." She frowned.

"Spike called you fat?" Buffy demanded.

Anya was even thinner than Buffy, and that was saying something.

"Well, he said I needed to 'pull my own weight'." 

"Oh, so are you looking for a job then?"

"I've tried, but no one wants to hire me because I don't have an 'official' education. It doesn't matter that I've been alive longer than any human being on Earth! No, I have to have some stupid piece of paper that says I went to school!" she ranted.

"Did you try McDonalds?" Buffy asked.

"They wanted me to wear a stupid uniform and clean bathrooms. I don't clean bathrooms." She sniffed, "Besides, they want a copy of my birth certificate and social security card, which I don't have."

Buffy sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe you ought to go back to school." Buffy told her.

"They all want papers that prove I exist. According to the government, I don't." she pouted.

Anya turned on the television, and settled in to watch the news.

Buffy got an idea and jumped to her feet.

Anya gasped and dropped the popcorn.

"Oh, sorry Anya! I just thought of something I need to tell Spike."

Buffy hurried to Spike's room and let herself in.

He wasn't in there, but she could hear the shower running.

Trying not to grin, she tip-toed toward the partially open bathroom door.

"I'll just stick my head in and ask real quick." She told herself.

She peered around the door, and all words died in her throat.

Through the glass door of the shower she could see him. His back was toward her, and she had a great view of his backside.

Heat rushed to her face, and it had nothing to do with embarrassment.

Her eyes trailed hungrily up his naked, glistening body, stopping at his shoulders. They were shaking.

Shaking?

Spike was crying.

Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock. She had never seen him cry.

She went back into his room and lay down on his bed to wait for him.

Buffy had been asleep only a few minutes when she felt him climb in bed and wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Are you trying to torment me?" he asked, running a hand up her side from hip to breast and back again.

"No, I had a question." She said, and stretched.

"Spike! You're naked." Buffy accused keeping her head turned away.

Spike chuckled and pulled her closer.

"You know I sleep naked."

"Yeah, but…"

"Buffy, I'm tired. It's been a long night, and I need to sleep. So, if there's something you need to ask me, do it fast, cause you're not going to be able to wake me up for a while." He murmured into her hair.

"I was going to ask you where you got that fake birth certificate and social security card." She said.

"Willow." 

"Oh, good! I can ask her when we go shopping. And speaking of, what do you think I should get her for Christmas?"

Silence.

"Spike?"

But he was dead to the world. 

*****

"The only Christmas present I have left to buy now is yours." Buffy told Willow as they got a table in the mall courtyard.

"You mean my Hanukkah present?" Willow corrected.

"Of course!" the slayer grinned at her.

"So, how are things with you and Spike?" the red-head asked, taking a sip of her cappachino.

Buffy frowned, and told her about seeing Spike cry.

"You saw him naked?!" she squealed, sloshing her drink down the front of her shirt.

Buffy smiled and waved at the passersby who were staring at her from Willow's outburst.

She gave her friend, who had flushed pink, a stern look.

"I've told you that I've seen him naked before." She whispered.

"I know, but you did it on purpose this time." Willow accused.

"Just a little Christmas present to myself." Buffy smiled, then frowned again.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Well, I think you're right in thinking that if Spike wanted you to know what was wrong he'd have told you. I think you should wait, and let him come to you." Willow advised, cleaning up her mess.

Buffy nodded, and they were both quiet for a minute.

"Do you have anymore gifts to buy?" Buffy asked her.

"I don't know what to get Anya." Willow said.

"I've got an idea…"

*****

TBC…


	11. Christmas 22

A/N: Okay, here's the final part. I'm having to do this in a hurry, b/c as you probably can realize, I have quite a lot of things to do today. It ends kind of sappy, and there aren't any flash-back visions, but it's Christmas, and it's nice Spuffy therapy! Again I urge you to read my other Spuffy Christmas story 'It's a Wonderful Unlife." Of which I am quite proud. I promise I'll answer reviews next time. Oh, Spikes Special Friend, that naked Spike last chapter was for you! There will be more to come soon, I promise! (Buffy turns seventeen in January, hehe!)

Christmas Episode part 2/2

Anya sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. She'd spent almost all day watching a Christmas Eve movie marathon, and was now feeling thoroughly depressed. She and Spike didn't have a Christmas tree or anything. It wasn't fair. Even the 'who's' in Whoville had got their presents and dinner. 

Spike was like the Grinch. Only, his heart wouldn't grow any sizes, and so she'd be doomed to have a miserable Christmas. A few hours ago she'd waken him up to ask for money to buy a Christmas tree. He'd yelled at her, and revealed that he didn't have any money to spend on Christmas. 

She had just eaten the last bag of popcorn. There was now no more food left in the apartment. She didn't dare tell Spike, he'd probably just yell at her again. Her stomach grumbled, and she cursed the gods again for making her mortal, with mortal needs.

This was the state that Giles found her in. 

"Hello, Anya. I've come to talk with Spike." He told her.

"Good luck, all he does is yell." 

Her stomach growled very loudly.

"Oh, Perhaps you should go make yourself something to eat?" he asked, hoping to keep her away so he and Spike could talk in peace.

"We don't have any more food, and Spike won't give me any more money. Hey, can I borrow a few dollars? Popcorn is cheap, and it's all I need." She asked, hopefully.

Giles looked at her in shock.

"Tell me you eat other things besides popcorn?"

"Sure. I eat chocolate, cheese, and cookies." She told him.

"Anya, that's not really healthy…" he began.

"Don't I know it! You have no idea the kinds of stomach problems I have." She started to cry again.

"I need help! I haven't been a mortal in a very long time, and we didn't have grocery stores back then! Everyone I ask for help thinks I'm playing a joke on them! The Kroger down the street has forbidden me from coming back!" she wailed.

"Okay, calm down! We'll think of something."

Twenty minutes later Xander arrived, looking anxious.

"What's the problem, new demon to fight?" he demanded upon seeing Giles.

"No, I need you to take Anya shopping." 

"Shopping?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, grocery shopping. And make sure she gets some healthy food! Maybe some Christmas decorations." Giles said handing the teenager his credit card.

Xander opened his mouth to protest, but shut it when he saw the look of pure excitement on Anya's face.

The ex-demon was grinning at Giles, then she shook her head and frowned.

"Spike says we can't accept charity." She told them.

"Then it'll be my Christmas present to you." Giles said, exasperated.

"But I don't have anything to give you."

"Well, buy enough food to make a nice dinner, and I'll eat with you. That'll be your Christmas present to me, okay?" he asked.

Anya thought it over for a minute.

"Okay. My first Christmas dinner, I'm so excited." And she practically skipped out the door.

Xander sent Giles a 'you owe me' look and followed.

*****

"Giles?" Spike asked as he made his way gloomily out of his bedroom, "What's going on?"

"We have a few things to discuss." He answered, watching Spike warm up a cup of blood.

"Buffy's okay?" The vampire asked quickly.

"What? Oh, yes. She's fine."

Spike quickly finished his 'meal' and sat down across from Giles at the kitchen table.

Giles cleared his throat.

"This isn't easy, Spike, I know you're dealing with a lot right now, but there is one responsibility that you've been neglecting."

Spike raised his eyebrows in a question.

"Anya." The watcher told him.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"What's that bird whining about now?" 

"You mean besides lack of food, or purpose in life? Spike, you did offer to take her in, and she is new to human life."

"But I haven't been human for a long time myself. I don't know the kinds of things she needs!" he defended.

"I know, but you have friends that would be more than willing to help you out if you'd just ask. And it probably wouldn't hurt if you could be a bit more patient with her. She's scared to ask you for anything because she doesn't like being yelled at." Giles said, not unkindly.

Spike deflated a little.

"Bloody hell, she didn't tell me we were out of food! She wanted to buy a huge Christmas tree and I told her I didn't want to blow money on a soddin' tree. She called me a Grinch." He smiled.

Giles didn't say anything.

"I don't mean to yell at her. I've got a short temper as it is, and with this damn ghost…" 

"What?" Giles demanded as Spike paled whiter than he'd ever seen.

"She's looking at me from the other side of the room." He whispered.

The watcher could feel the hair raise off the back of his neck, but got up and stood in front of Spike to block his view of the ghost.

"Spike, listen to me. It's not a real ghost. It's part of your own mind that won't let go of the guilt. You've got to let it go!"

"How? How can I do that?" Spike asked, desperately.

"Do something to make up for what you did. I know you can't bring her back, but maybe there's something you could do for her family? Maybe getting their forgiveness will help you let go."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Spike grinned.

"You have an idea?" Giles asked him.

"Yeah, where can I find a couple of 'tickle-me' elmo's?"

*****

Buffy cursed and kicked at a head stone. Spike hadn't shown up to help her patrol. This wasn't like him. Something must have come up.

The slayer was already in a foul mood. Her mother had gone to Cincinnati on an art-buying trip at the beginning of the week. She was supposed to be home last night, but her flight had been delayed because of a snowstorm, and she probably wouldn't get home 'til tomorrow afternoon.

Buffy had consoled herself with the thought that she and Spike could spend some quality time together, but he had failed to show up. She decided to give up and go home, but seeing her house all dark and empty sent a stab of loneliness straight to her heart. Well, Anya would be better company than nothing she decided and headed for Spike's apartment. 

*****

Spike hoisted the bag over his shoulder and walked toward the Reed's front door. Unable to wipe the huge grin off his face, he rang the bell and waited expectantly.

He could hear little feet hurrying to the door. Then a squeal of delight as a young pair of eyes saw him through the window.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look, it's Santa! Hurry, Daddy, let him in!" the two youngsters demanded as Paul made his way to the door.

"Ho, ho, ho." Spike said to them from underneath the huge Santa Claus costume.

It had been much to big, but was the only costume the shop had left, so Spike had stuffed it with pillows.

Paul grinned at him, tearing up.

"Well, come in, Santa!" He said ushering Spike into the house.

*****

Buffy saw Spike's car at the address Anya had given her. She could hear joyous laughter coming from the house.

Curious, she crept up to the front window, and stared in shock at the sight that met her.

Spike, in a much too large Santa suit, was sitting in an armchair with two small children, one on each knee. They were talking to him animatedly, and Spike was wearing a smile brighter than Buffy had ever seen.

She leaned close, and listened.

"Santa, Daddy says that Mommy is up in Heaven, and she watches over us, is that true?" Asked Jenny.

"Yeah, 'sat tru?" asked Peter.

Spike looked over at Paul, who nodded.

"'Course it's true." He assured them.

"But, she can't eat dinner wit us?" she asked.

"No, but you'll see her again one day. In the mean time, your mom wants you to be happy and play with your toys!" Spike said, holding up the elmo dolls for them.

They happily took the toys, and gave him a hug.

Spike looked up at the ghost that had been silently watching him from across the room.

She had tears in her eyes and looked over her family one last time, before waving at Spike and vanishing forever.

"That was not a figment of my imagination." He muttered under his breath.

*****

"Thank you so much for coming, Santa." Paul said as Spike was escorted to the door. "You have no idea how much this means for them." 

Spike just smiled and whispered, "I'll see you at work on Friday." 

With one last wave, he headed to the car.

Buffy was waiting for him. Upon seeing her, he remembered that he was supposed to have patrolled with her tonight. She was probably pissed. But he still couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.

"Buffy, I'm sorry…" but that was as far as he got before she threw herself at him, kissing him passionately.

"You are the most amazing man in the world, do you know that?" she asked between kisses.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked.

"Mad? How could I be mad at Santa?" she teased.

Spike just stared at her curiously.

"I'm glad you saw that, Buffy, because I had to use the money I would have spent on your Christmas present to buy those damn dolls." He told her, bracing himself.

Buffy giggled at the scared look on his face.

"Oh, Spike, gifts aren't what makes Christmas special, it's being with the ones you love. I'm more upset that Mom won't be here tonight." She confided.

Spike was relieved.

"Let's go back to your place and order a pizza, my treat." She told him, and they got into the car.

As Spike drove home he started singing, "I saw Buffy kissing Santa Clause…"

*****

They were pleasantly surprised to see the apartment all decorated and the aroma of a pot-roast coming from the kitchen.

Xander and Willow were trimming a pretty Christmas tree, while Anya and Giles worked in the kitchen.

Buffy gave Willow a skeptical look, until the redhead pointed out the menorah on the coffee table.

"Oh, this is so nice!" Buffy exclaimed happily.

It wasn't such a bad Christmas after all.

Anya came over to them.

"Dinner's in an hour, and if you don't like it don't tell me. That's rude." She declared.

The slayer gave her a quick hug and went to help Willow and Xander with the decorating.

Anya was stunned by the hug, and looked at Spike questioningly.

"She's just caught up in the Christmas spirit, luv." He said, smiling at her.

Anya turned to head back into the kitchen, but Spike stopped her.

"Anya? I think I owe you an apology. I shouldn't yell at you the way that I do, I really am sorry. And I want you to come to me when you need things. Really, I won't be mad." he told her.

She looked at him suspiciously for a minute.

"Okay. But I'm going to remind you that you said this." She warned.

"That's fine." He said, and watched her walk back into the kitchen.

"Any more ghosts?" Giles asked quietly.

"Nope. Thanks mate." Spike said sincerely.

"Hey Spike! Do you want a star or an angel on top?" Buffy asked.

"What do you think?" he answered pointedly.

"Oh, Anya! I want to give you your Hanukkah-slash-Christmas present!" Willow called out.

The ex-demon came into the living room, smiling in anticipation.

"Here you go!" Willow said, handing her an envelope.

Anya opened it and pulled out a stack of papers.

"It should be everything you need! Birth Certificate, Social Security Card, I've made you Spike's cousin. You now legally exist as a citizen of the United States of America." Willow declared.

Anya hugged her, tears streaming down her face.

"Willow also enrolled you in high school. All you have to do is take a placement test, then you can go with us when we start back in a couple of weeks!" Buffy added happily.

Anya turned and hugged Buffy then.

"Yeah, you're happy now, just wait until you've been exposed to Chemistry." Xander said, shuddering.

Anya came to him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Xander stared at her stunned.

She grinned at him and pointed to the mistletoe above his head.

The End

*Happy Holidays Everyone! And I'll see ya next year!!!


End file.
